


毛球的麻烦

by walkingegg



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s05e06 Trials and Tribble-ations, Tribbles (Star Trek)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingegg/pseuds/walkingegg
Summary: 站长和高级官员们就打破时间旅行准则的问题进行了一场严肃的会议。这是关于毛球的。





	毛球的麻烦

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tribble Troubles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488843) by [Killbothtwins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killbothtwins/pseuds/Killbothtwins). 



本杰明·希斯科上校坐在办公室里注视着他所有的高级官员。好吧，只是大部分高官，因为这次肯定不是琪拉少校的锅。

  


“这是你们谁干的？”

他面对眼前五张愧疚的面孔问道。

  


“干了什么？”

巴希尔天真地问道，他长大眼睛看着上校。乔琪亚踩了一下他的脚，然后夸张地咳嗽了一声。

  


“你们……”希斯科放慢了语速。

“你们谁把第一只毛球带上站的？”

  


面对这样的说法，五张完全无辜的面孔似乎都在回应着“谁， _我吗？_ ”

  


欧多甚至也露出了这种表情，暴露情绪这种事情这对于变形人而言简直是罕见。

  


“你知道将过去的东西带回来是违背时间准则的，长官。”

奥布莱恩一丝不苟地说。

  


“毛球并不喜欢克林贡人，长官。”

沃尔夫随后补充道。希斯科眯起双眼看着他，然后又将目光转向依旧满脸正气凛然的戴克斯。

  


“ _长官。_ ”

她听起来对此十分反感。

  


“所以没人愿意告诉我是谁干了坏事吗？”

上校问道。眼前的五张面孔都表现出一种不可思议的样子。也许是想象吧，高级官员们似乎看到中校轻轻地松了一口气，动作几乎是不知不觉的。

“你们可以走了。”

希斯科示意他们离开。

  


五个人都匆匆起身，每个人都在匆忙之中碰翻了几个毛球。其中一只毛球还发出了一阵忧伤而短促的尖叫。

  


然而当他们走到门前时都停下了脚步，甚至沃尔夫也是如此，即使那样宽大的背影也无法遮掩他的深呼吸。希斯科惊讶地看着他们。

  


他们纷纷转过身来。

  


“好吧，是我！”

五个声音齐声和鸣，随后他们都面面相觑看着彼此。

  


希斯科的嘴轻轻抽动了一下。

“介意都坐下来讲清楚吗？”

  


他们坐了下来。被巴希尔一屁股坐上去的一只毛球吱吱尖叫反抗着，随后又发出愤怒的嘶嘶声，因为巴希尔正想把它递给沃尔夫。

  


“就从你开始吧，医生。为什么你觉得应该从过去带回一只毛球呢？”

希斯科合拢双手同时问道，朱利安不由得将视线转向天花板。

  


“好吧，我，嗯，觉得毛球的生殖，额，将会成为一项 _令人惊叹_ 的研究课题。”

“而且？”

“而且，好吧，它们很可爱。”

  


希斯科叹着气，随后又按照椅子的顺序开始向下一个人发问，而此时正有两只毛球分别待在她的大腿和肩膀上。

“老头子？”

  


乔琪亚的优雅魅力至少可以让她假装十分愧疚的样子，然而她做的并不那么好。

“我已经一百年没见过毛球了，本杰明。”她真诚地说道，同时用手指抚摸着毛球的绒毛，毛球开心地呼呼叫着。

“好吧，是我忘了。”

  


下一位受问者正直直看着他的眼睛。

“沃尔夫先生？”

  


沃尔夫坚忍地清了清嗓子。“我觉得琪拉少校会喜欢它们的，长官。其他类人物种似乎都很喜欢这些毛球，但是她没有机会传送下去见到它们。”

  


希斯科揉着太阳穴。

“而且？”

  


“而且她看起来 _的确_ 很喜欢它们，长官。”

  


巴希尔强忍着将大笑压成了一声咳嗽。乔琪亚拍着他的背，假装很担心的样子。

  


“奥布莱恩士官长。”

希斯科说。

  


“我觉得惠子和莫莉可能会喜欢这些软软的东西，用来当宠物。”

“ _而且？_ ”

“而且我也觉得它们很可爱。”

迈尔斯不情愿地承认了。

  


“治安官？”

欧多张嘴正打算说话，此时正有三只毛球聚在他的一条大腿上，还有一只在他的头发上。他看起来比其他几位都更加开心。

  


“算了吧。”

希斯科说。

  


希斯科向他的军官还有操作中心之外的人员调查过，大量的毛球导致人们都无法安全地坐立。

  


“你们是在告诉我，我的高级官员们违背时间准则并且让毛球影响了整个空间站的安全，就基本上只是因为，那些东西很 _可爱_ 。”

  


“是的，长官，大致就是这样。”

奥布莱恩弱弱地替其他几个人回答了。

  


希斯科的嘴又抽搐了一下，这一次几乎是个被逗乐了的微笑。

  


“我不会把这些写进工作报告的。”

希斯科说。

“你们可以解散了。”

  


他们又匆忙走到门前，这一次没人再为了坦白而停下来了。

  


但是，乔琪亚依然停了下来，朱利安紧随一侧，奥布莱恩等着巴希尔，欧多和沃尔夫也跟着停了下来。

  


“长官，你不会 _碰巧_ 也带回了一只毛球吧，有吗？”

乔琪亚诡魅地笑道。

  


“好吧，他们 _真的_ 很可爱。”

上校也笑了，随后按下了自动关门的按钮。


End file.
